


Well, Mark Ash Down As Scared and Horny

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, Eiji dances the WAP, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, That's it that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Ash sighed as he made it back to the apartment, still embarrassed he left his phone. He'll just grab it and go back to Max, or he could stay and cuddle with Eiji. Yeah, the second option seemed nicer.He slipped inside and locked the door. "Eiji—" he started, but stopped when he made it to the living room.The music was louder than expected, leaking out of Eiji's headphones as he swiftly kicked his leg high in the air.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Max Lobo & Ash Lynx
Comments: 22
Kudos: 163





	Well, Mark Ash Down As Scared and Horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaIeido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaIeido/gifts).



> Not really scared but a bit horny, sorry this took so long (let WAP!Eiji know it's done, sorry this isn't my best work)
> 
> Edit: I got a discord for people who want updates about my work or if you just want to chat about Banana Fish  
> https://discord.gg/SfWtu25bbH

"Got everything you need?" Eiji asked as Ash grabbed the keys on the table.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few hours." Ash replied, stopping to kiss Eiji on the forehead before heading to the door. It didn't feel real sometimes, the fact they were together. Despite not being in Japan, they were living happily in the same apartment they lived in when they hid from Arthur. The place looked more like a home now, pictures and small decorations as proof people lived in it.

Ash wouldn't trade it for the world.

Eiji whined and hugged him before he could open the door. "You missed." he said before kissing Ash on the lips. It was quick, unfortunately, but Ash knew if they kissed longer then he wouldn't leave the apartment.

"I'll see you soon, alright?" Ash smiled before leaving. Eiji locked the door for him and went back to the kitchen. He had a few hours to kill now, and he was going to clean up while he still had time.

Nearly an hour later, Eiji was in the living room trying to learn choreographies. In his defense, he _was_ cleaning. However, he was also too lazy to pay for Spotify Premium so once his usual playlist ended and a random song starting off with _"hoes in this house"_ started loudly playing. At least the walls were somewhat thick, Eiji would die if anyone heard it.

Still, curiosity got the best of him and he decided to see if there were dance covers of the song. Even if he couldn't pole vault anymore, Eiji had always danced as a form of exercise. It worked out in his favor as it slowly became a hobby and he always got compliments (mainly from Ash). Vulgarity aside, the choreographies Eiji found were amazing.

He picked one that looked simple enough. He was still worried about putting too much strain on his leg but he'd stop if it became too much. Soon enough he had the chorus memorized because of how long he was listening to it. It eventually became background noise as he focused on the faster movements. A part of him wished Ash would join him whenever he was in a dancing mood but he was the type to enjoy slow dancing at 3am in the morning while wearing socks.

That was speaking from experience too. Eiji enjoyed slow dancing as much as Ash, but sometimes a guy just needed to twerk to songs with questionable lyrics.

———

"How did you forget your phone?" Max scolded Ash nearly an hour into their meeting. Ash had to stop saying meeting, they were hanging out. Father and son, as Max would call it. Ash didn't even realize he didn't have his phone until he reached into his pocket to show Max his new screensaver and was met with nothing. How could he forget something like that? His brain helpfully reminded him of the kiss Eiji gave him, and he could feel his face warm up again.

"Eiji kissed me." Ash muttered, and Max laughed hard enough to make a few heads turn.

"You're so in love with him." he wheezed.

"Shut up! I'm gonna get my phone." Ash walked off as Max yelled "Take your time!"

Ash sighed as he made it back to the apartment, still embarrassed he left his phone. He'll just grab it and go back to Max, _or_ he could stay and cuddle with Eiji.

Yeah, the second option seemed nicer.

He slipped inside and locked the door. "Eiji—" he started, but stopped when he made it to the living room.

Eyes closed and his wireless headphones in his ears, Eiji was bopping his head to a beat Ash couldn't hear. The camcorder they had was propped on the table, right next to his phone. He looked adorable, if Ash was honest. Ash was going to speak up when Eiji suddenly moved.

_"Now from the top—"_

The music was louder than expected, leaking out of Eiji's headphones as he swiftly kicked his leg high in the air. Ash watched in awe as Eiji found his rhythm, nodding along and smiling the whole time. Ash felt like a snake being hypnotized, he could watch Eiji dance like that all day.

Ash was slightly disappointed when the music quieted down, only for Eiji to then drop on the floor. He blinked, he was done already? 

"Oh," Eiji whispered when he opened an eye, " _Okaeri_." Ash couldn't even respond as Eiji began wriggling his butt, still breathing heavy from the exercise. He propped his elbow up to rest his head on it, staring at Ash the entire time.

"T- _tadaima_." Ash stuttered. He could still hear the music from Eiji's headphones.

Without getting up or stopping his movements, Eiji said "You're home early."

Ash pointed to his phone on the table, something both he and Eiji missed. "Forgot my phone."

Eiji glanced at where he pointed. "That's all?"

In one swift motion Ash made it to Eiji and collapsed on top of him, ignoring Eiji's complaints about his shoes still being on.

"Wanna cuddle." Ash eloquently said as he buried his head in the crook of Eiji's neck. He smiled as Eiji laughed and ran a (slightly sweaty) hand through his hair.

"Is that all you want to do?" Eiji asked, his breathing starting to even out, "because I don't want to embarass you but I think something is poking me."

Ash didn't even notice it. Now that he did, he started rocking his hips back and forth, appreciating Eiji's small moans from the contact.

"That was so hot." Ash muttered. "Were you going to show me that when I got home or were you going to keep that to yourself?"

"I didn't think about it yet." Eiji managed to say. "You liked it?"

"Very, very much." Ash replied. "And I'd also like it if we could move this conversation to the bed."

Eiji laughed and let himself be pulled up by Ash. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Max?"

"Not anymore. He'll understand." Ash shrugged, carelessly grabbing the camera and shutting it off so Eiji won't complain about the dead battery later.


End file.
